This invention pertains to sales promotion through the use of redeemable value stamps. The generic sales promotion program, such as those known as S & H Green Stamps and Eagle Stamps, is known. This application is directed to a novel variation of the value stamp promotion program wherein the value stamps themselves are delivered in a break-open package that increases the way in which participants are encouraged to purchase products from program sponsors.
Program sponsors, that is, merchants sponsoring a value stamp program, distribute value stamps based upon the total value of purchases. The customer is given a value book with indicated spaces for the customer to paste the value stamps. When the book is filled, the customer is entitled to use the assigned value of the book as part of the purchase price of additional merchandise. So far, this description is of the generic value stamp program.